


Food for Thought

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: A few days have passed since Haurchefant fell. Estinien receives alarming news from Alphinaud.





	Food for Thought

He was standing in front of the Fortemps manor, unsure he wanted to go in or not. Earlier this morning, he had received a panicked Alphinaud in his inn room; the young man had but one simple request: to help out their good friend, the Warrior of Light.

Fyris... He hadn't seen her since he'd had to tear her away from Haurchefant's cold arms. She was a sobbing, shaking mess who couldn't even stand up on her own. While Aymeric stayed by Haurchefant, waiting for the cavalry to arrive, Estinien had thrown Fyris over his shoulder, deciding to take her away from the scene that had rendered her almost hysterical. Exhausted, the young woman was unresponsive, in a state of shock. A few days had passed already, yet he could still hear her voice calling for Haurchefant ringing in his ears. 

He knew she was staying at the manor, Lord Edmont had begged her to. She could probably use some company, but something in him dreaded the moment he'd see her again. Was she still as broken and hopeless as she was a few days back? He didn't like seeing her like this, and his heart ached at the thought she might still be in the same state.

Deciding against staying in the cold, he finally knocked. The Count was away, probably planning his son's funeral, but all the servants made sure to show the Azure Dragoon due respect, and seemed to be expecting him. He was quickly led to an isolated room, and left in front of yet another closed door. He inhaled sharply.

"Come in..." whispered a low voice before he even had a chance to knock.

The room was dark. Only a thin ray of light got through the thick curtains, barely allowing him to distinguish the furnishing in the darkness. It took him a few seconds to see the bed, and the form that lay on it.

"Hello..." she murmured.

Following her voice, he maneuvered himself towards the bed to sit on the edge. Not too close, but not too far. He wanted her to be comfortable. He decided to drop the helmet, thinking it might help.

"Do you mind me using candle?" he asked.  
"Why?"  
"I want to see your face."  
"Alright..."

Estinien reached for the candle on her nightstand and quickly lit it up. Fyris was lying on her side, a pillow clutched in her arms, looking straight at him.

"You kept your veil on, even here?"  
"Out of habit..."

He sighed and situated himself closer to her as she shifted slightly to give him more space. Without bothering to ask, he gently removed her veil, uncovering her devastated face.

"My goodness," he whispered.  
"I look horrible, I know."

Her eyes were red and bloody, her lips cracked and painfully swollen. She looked paler than usual, if that were even possible, and her cheeks were slightly hollow. Estinien swallowed.

"Listen... The boy came to get me this morning. Said you aren't taking any food. Now, I know you don't eat much, but I cannot allow you to starve either."  
"I just can't bring myself to swallow anything..."  
"Fyris."

He extended a hand to her face, affectionately pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes and back behind her ear.

"I know you're hurting. But I worry about you."  
"You do?"  
"Of course. Now please."  
"I'll eat..."

He nodded with a smile and reached for the plate that had been abandoned on the nightstand. She only sipped a little bit of soup and ate a chunk of bread, but it was better than nothing.

"Will you be alright?"  
"I don't know, Estinien. But I feel better with you here. Thank you for visiting me."  
"Of course. May I ask you a question?"  
"Ask away."  
"Did you love him?"

She sighed, a hand clutching her aching chest.

"Was it as a friend, a lover or a brother, I can't tell. But yes, I did feel for him. Strongly."

He thought she would start crying but she swallowed her tears.

"How can I go on... I failed to protect him."  
"He chose to die to protect you. You need to carry on, for him. You are his legacy now. And..."  
"And?"

He sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Do not fret. It won't bring him back, but we will avenge him. You and I."  
"Will you be by my side?"  
"I most definitely will."  
"Estinien..."

He softly wrapped his arms around her, and clearly heard a happy, relieved sigh.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."


End file.
